We Belong Together
by IamLiam'sWife
Summary: Annie wasnt that fond of Finnick until he slowly won her over but the Hunger Games may change that forever...
1. Chapter 1

The start Chapter 1

These stupid nets..honestly I hate making nets…..I would have never even learned how to tie a knot if it were not for Ty Odair my all time best friend just MY BEST FRIEND! Although he is great at tying knots, his brother Finnick is basically a nets god. He was basically a god at everything. His body was perfect. His eyes were perfect. His everything….except not for me. Yes! Annie Crest does not like the famous heartthrob Finnick Odair. He just seemed to full of himself for me. I push the thoughts out of my hear as I think of the upcoming reaping. This would be my 3rd year because I am fourteen turning 15. It's next Friday and it approaching faster than any other Friday has. Oh! Did I mention that when Finnick was my age he was pulled out of the death ball and he came out as the victor for the 65th Hunger Games? Well yeah…I don't even realize how deep in thought I am until Ty and his brother walk up from the other side of the hill although it is only Ty I acknowledge I see Finnick eyeballing me. "Hey Annerz" Ty says knocking my train of thought off course. " Oh hey Ty and you really can stop calling me that" I retort. " nah rather not" he responds clearly amused. " You're a little baby just like when we met" . I am instantly disgusted " I am not! I am clearly older and more um…developed" I almost shout at him. "I'll say" Finnick snorts with a crooked smile that I find slightly arrogant but slightly attractive. Ty shoots him this 'back off' glare that sort of scares me. "Well Ty guess I will see you later as in later I mean tomorrow morning at school." I say with a sort of edge in my voice. "Bye baby" and when he says baby he doesn't mean baby as in a romantic way he means a literal baby that you hold in your arms. Before I can punch him in the gut he sprints away and nobody runs faster than Ty Odair well except Finnick of course. I start to turn to part ways when Finnick says " you don't look like a baby to me" then he walks away without another word.

The rest of the night I cannot think of anything but what Finnick said. Was it an insult? It had to have been because surely Finnick Odair was not crushing on me. He had never shown any signs earlier why now? I shove those thoughts out of my mind and go to sleep. That night Finnick joins the list of people in my dreams

The next afternoon I put on a swimming suit and head down the hill towards the beach. Right as the pink tinted sand comes into view my wrist is yanked and I trip on to the grass. My first instinct is to run or scream but before I can do either my mouth is hushed by the smooth hand of Finnick Odair. "Shhhh Annie I didn't mean to startle you" he said soothingly. I try to wriggle out of his grasp and he just pins me down harder. " promise that when I let you up you wont hit me." He says with a sort of smile. Oh im definitely hitting you I think to myself. " I promise" I lie and as soon as he lets up I knee him right in the gut. " Ahh" he said with a grimace " you promised" he said clutching his torso area. " What do you want Finnick?" I ask still utterly confused as to why all of this is going on. " I just wanted to want with you" he said now only holding the spot where I kneed him. "Why?" I said still not getting anything from it. "Finnick!" is this a prank?" then it rung in my head. Finnick was playing me for a fool, I hated being being played for a fool. On the verge of tears he walked over to me and attempted to take my hand in his. " FINNICK! IS THIS A PRANK? YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE ALWAYS TRY TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME" I scream as I yank my hand free of his grasp. He just reaches down and tries to grab it again clearly unaffected by my outburst "STOP!" " you know what fine!" he shouted "I just wanted to walk with you. Not embarrass you sorry" as he turns and starts to walk away I almost whisper "no Finnick come back I'm sorry." He turns back and says "I come around here as often as you do I do not want to make a fool out of you I like you and I want to be friends." He says in the most comforting voice I have ever heard. Although I am still suspicious of him something trustworthy is in those eyes so I reach out my hand for him to take it and we walk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why now?" I ask him.

No response

"Why now Finnick" I repeat sounding more harsh than I really intended.

"Well I have seen uh noticed you but I never could-"

"How long?"

"About a year." He said as we approached the beach.

"Yeah right!" I snorted.

"Its true" he said with a chuckle.

"yeah whatever…never took the time to show it."

"You and my brother seemed to have a thing and I was nervous"

"Finnick Odair! Nervous! HA!"

"You see that's the thing everyone see's me as some jerk who doesn't have a soul or whatever I am a person maybe a very interesting nice looking person but I am a person and im no jerk. What made you think I was joking?"

"Forget it Finnick I get it your not joking okay lets leave it alone" I whisper. He halts to a stop and jerks me back so that my face hits the top of his torso.

"Sorry If I hurt you but please tell me why. I'm no jerk and I like you Annie so please tell me" he said it a calming voice but not calming enough

I do not respond I just stand there.

He sits down on the sand and pats it. "Sit with me" he said with a smile

I sit down directly across from him he raises his brow so I started to explain.

"Finnick I have known you for years and never before have you shown interest. You may not be a jerk but the kids you used to hang around are. That's all I have to say I have been through this process before and it turned out to be a joke"

He smiles and says "Can you swim?"

"Of course I can swim Finn." I say slightly offended. "We live in 4"

"Well Ty cant swim" he says with a snort.

"Come on" I get up and run into the water Finnick on my heels.

He shoves some water in my face and I likewise. We played in the water like we were 6 years old and when I got tired I floated on my back. Before I knew it Finnick was floating right next to me.

"Come on I wanna show you somethin' Annie" he says leveling himself and signaling me to get on his back. I giggle and jump on and he pushes through the water like its air.

After about 2 minutes of walking through the water that probably doesn't get deeper than chest deep for another mile out we come across this little island behind the hill. He helps me up onto the island and then pulls himself up.

"Wow! Finnick this is great!" I say.

" Its alright good for thinking lots of privacy from the world."

"Thanks for showing me" I say with a blush "It has a beautiful view"

"yeah it does" he says only he is not looking at the view he is looking at me. I flush

"What do you have that's so important to think about?"

My games,Life, My family, and You. Lately its been you that mostly takes my mind off of the other stuff .

I blush probably a deep red. "What about me? How crazy everyone thinks I am?"

"I don't agree with that I don't think your crazy. I think about your hair." He says and touches my hair. "I think about your voice" he says as he sort of touches my upper lip. " I just think about you…are you nervous?

"What?"

"Normally the girls whom I speak with ask me about my games"

" Oh no I didn't wanna start anything you just got back a year ago you don't seem like you wanna talk about it"

"I don't but I will with you if you want you can ask."

"Did you feel bad when you killed those people?"

"Yes"

"Who did you think about when you were crowned victor? I remember you sometimes saying somebody's name in your sleep but you didn't say who that was?"

"I was sleep I couldn't tell you"

"Were you motivated to come out for someone"

"You"

"But I didn't even realize-"

"I know"

"When did you notice me ?"

"At the reaping the year I was reaped. But you have always looked beautiful Annie. The Hunger Games didn't even give me enough confidence to talk to you. "

I flush AGAIN.

"Are you nervous about the reaping in a couple of days? He asks

"Yes.I had to sign up for tesserae"

"Really?"

"yeah"

"You wont get picked."

"I don't kno-"

Before I can finish he kisses me on my cheek and says "You wont get picked"

"Okay" I whisper and put my hand over his.

Eventually we leave when it gets dark and he walks me home. We walk up the hill and my house comes into view. Finnick and Ty live in the Victors Village so he has went waaaaaayy out of his way to walk me home. But I have a feeling he doesn't mind. Before I walk inside he grabs my arm and kisses me flat on the mouth more like a peck but it still was a kiss.

I blush.

Thank you Finnick I know it was out of your way to-

"Its alright I wanted too Annie could we do this again tomorrow" he asks with the slightest bit of nervousness in his sea green eyes that are watching me carefully.

"Yes of course" I say giving him hug and holding his hand.

"Goodnight Finn" I say again with a smile and letting his hand go.

"Goodnight Beautiful"

Ive been gone I know…I have been too lazy to type it but I have it so if I get reviews I will continue hope you like it I do welcome constructive criticism


	3. Chapter 3

We ended up going to Aisle Annie (Finnick named it that) every single day. I wanted it to be named after him because he discovered it but he insisted. We would go there and have picnics, talk, swim, and he would give me lessons on net making because when I showed him mine he laughed so hard he almost fell back into the ocean. He is great at tying knots, and making nets, and using a trident, and cooking fish after he catches it. He is just amazing to watch especially from a distance. Once he caught me staring at him while he was spearing some fish.

"Are you staring at me?" he asked playfully

"Actually I was…does that bother you?"

"No its kinda cute especially when you started drooling" he said teasingly while flexing his muscles.

I walk up to him and playfully swat at his chest

"I did not drool but you did look kind of amazing with that brutal fish murder thing" I said with a smile then walked away.

"You look amazing no matter what you do" he said in a sweet soothing voice and I blush at this.

Later that week ,the day before the reaping is my 15th birthday. I don't get cakes because I cant really afford them so I just go get some bread and have a private personal party on the beach. The Thursday morning of my birthday on my way to school Im walking with Ty and he turns his head to say "Happy Birthd-" and I notice he has a black eye on his left eye. I reach up to touch it and he stops walking.

"Ty what happened!" I asked loudly. I cant believe I haven't noticed this.

"Nothing Annie come on"

"No! who did this?"

"Nobody Annie Im fine!"

"No your eye is swelled shut. Let me get you some ice."

I run back my house inside and grab some ice out of the freezer and wrap it up in some cloth.

"Here. Now what happened?" I ask as I dab the eye with the ice.

"Nothing. Im going to be late"

"I don't care Ty tell me"

"Finn…we fought and he hit me in the face. Okay!"

I was confused. Why would they fight? I knew Ty wasn't fond of his brother but why would they fight? He didn't give me anymore answers said a very unbelieving Happy Birthday and he very angrily stalked off toward the school. Leaving me standing there alone. I have never seen Ty act like this before. He has never fought anyone. Ty is a calm and cool and laid back person.

I take my mind off of this during school looking forward to seeing Finnick later before my little beach extravaganza…well my beach sit-down-and-eat-some-bread-and-fish-ganza. When we get out of school everyone is tense in anticipation of tomorrow that nobody says Happy Birthday not even Noelle my best acquaintance/associate. Noelle and I don't really talk anymore ever since she found about me and Finnick sneaking off to our Island. As a matter of a fact most of the girls despise me and bump into me in the hallways but they are mostly just Finnick's fan club so I don't worry about them.

That night on my way to the beach I run into Finnick and he tells me he has a surprise for me. He wraps a blindfold around my eyes and instructs me to jump on his back. I try to resist and pull the fold off but he just picks me up and carries me bridal style. I stop struggling and let him carry me. We finally arrive at the beach and when he pulls the blindfold off I see that he set up a sweet little picnic with candles and if my eyes are not deceiving me I think I see a cake. He sits me down and then I see that he is wearing a tuxedo and I suddenly feel crazily underdressed in my green skirt and regular white blouse. He pours some sparkling because even him at 17 is not old enough to drink wine in District 4.

"Finnick…this is just…"

"Do you like it?"

"Finnick I love it. Its perfect. I cant believe it"

"I remember you telling me once that you couldn't get cake on your birthday and you always spend it alone on the beach. But obviously I couldn't let my girlfriend go through with that so I upgraded it. Chocolate cake and one person to spend it with, me"

Of course I was only thinking "!"

"Girlfriend?" I ask slightly bewildered by his confession.

"Yeah you caught that. I wanted to ask you but I didn't want you to say no so I jus-"

"Boyfriend! I interrupt him "Its alright" I say putting one finger to his lips. "Finnick…you look amazing"

"No not me. You always look absolutely stunning. Actually I saw you walking to school with Ty this morning so I rushed home and found something that sort of matched what you were wearing"

I hadn't even noticed but…he wasn't lying. He was basically wearing the exact same shade of green tie and the little silk cloth in his shirt pocket matched too. That was such a sweet gesture but if he was watching me he must have seen my little confrontation with Ty and this worried me.

"Finnick…did you…hit Ty?"

He rolls his eyes then clears his face.

"Annie he thinks I stole you from him." His voice sounds forced like he doesn't want to talk about it but I wont just let this go.

"What? What do you mean stole?"

"Today is YOUR day not his. Can we discuss this later?" he grabs my hand and tries to convince me with his eyes but he knows this doesn't work on me though so he stops trying.

"No Finn that is my best friend tell me" I am truly worried and confused right now.

"We sort of fought over stuff and I won"

"Stuff?"

"You …we fought over you…mostly. But I always knew this was coming because I continuously made sure it was alright with him if I talked to you and he said yes. But when I did he got even more jealous then he was before you and I were together."

"You fought over ME? With your own brother?" I asked with a weird gargled whimper and giggle combo.

"Yeah" he said and touched my cheek. "and won"

I smile a crooked smile and kiss his cheek and we sit there. Green eyes to Green eyes.

"I have one last gift" he says and reaches into his pocket.

"What? This isn't it? I ask interested in what it is that he is grabbing out of his pocket.

He pulls out this little clear box and when I open it I see that a green necklace is in the inside of it . It's beautiful. It's the same color of his eyes and it has these little pink tinted nicely polished sea shells.

"Oh my gosh Finnick! Its beautiful I cant believe it. How could you even afford this?" I say with a happy tear rolling down my face.

"One of the perks of being a victor my love." He says as he wipes the tear from my face and plops down behind me to clasp it around my neck.

I look down once it's on and under this little gem that is hanging down at the front of the necklace there is this little engraved piece of metal and it reads : Our Love is Forever-Annie and Finnick.

I notice that he notices me reading me and I get on my tip toes and he holds the small of my back and I kiss him on the lips but when I try to pull away he holds me there. Right before I run out of air he lets go but instead of walking away he pulls me into a hug. My head is on his shoulder and his lips on my hair.

"Happy Birthday Annie…I love you"

"I love you too Finnick" I whisper.

All my thoughts were taken away from tomorrow's reaping and were brought to right here right now. And right now "I Love you" were the most important words I had ever heard in my life.

On the way back home he quickly mentions the reaping tomorrow but Im not worried because he is not worried. He reassures me again then kisses my forehead and I grab his hand not allowing him to leave.

"Till tomorrow my love" he said in my hair.

"What if-" I whimper

"Don't worry Annie you'll be fine. I love you"

"Okay" I say and let his hand go. "Goodnight"

He nods and disappears into the street toward the Victors Village. I decide to just stop thinking about it and instead of thinking about the worst I just think about him.


End file.
